Where There's Smoke
by Demothi
Summary: Summary: Roxanne and Megamind's wonderful date had been a blast, but then it turned into one literally. Poor summary but please read. Rated T, violence, innuendo. Mm/RR Edit: Now Beta-ed by Phantom77
1. Smoke

Title: Where There's Smoke

Author: Demothi

Summary: Roxanne and Megamind's wonderful date had been a blast, but then it turned into one literally. Rated T, violence, innuendo. Mm/RR

Beta: Phantom77

Roxanne looked down at her hands. Bandages were wrapped tightly around each finger, over her hands and up her wrists. She grimaced as she flexed her hands, feeling the skin stretch. Suddenly a sharp pain radiated up through her hand, putting the dull ache it had been into retrospect. She had probably just split the skin that was trying desperately to heal over her knuckles.

She heard a soft groan and looked up with a hopeful expression on her still soot covered face. She took a moment to study the prone figure but found that nothing had changed. The hope fell from her face. There on the hospital bed lay the blue figure of Metro City's and her own hero; there were dozens of IVs connecting him to many liquids of various different colors while a face mask forced air into him, regulating his breathing pattern. Every inch of his body that was left was covered in bandages.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a horse whisper to the man she loved. "What happened to us?"

She thought back on the day; how she had been chomping at the bit to get her segment filmed and submitted for airing. She felt as if every moment were hours, but when she was finally done and ran home Roxanne found that she was ready long before she needed to be. That night was going to be special, because, as Megamind had reminded her it was the one year mark from the time that they had met in the museum (with him disguised as Bernard) when he started on the path that showed him his true passion, for being Good.

Megamind had made their plans for the night. He had only told her to be ready by 7 and to dress nice, but nothing too fancy. She had picked out her cute black and white dress, the white traveling in abstract geometrical shapes across the black background, wide at one shoulder and tapering diagonally down to her waist line where it disappeared.

He had arrived at 7 sharp, on his rocket bike which he parked on her patio. He was dressed in sleek black leather pants and an open button up white shirt over a form fitting black tee. The image he cut was very defined and Roxanne started to wonder if he would mind her jumping him and delaying their plans.

"Come on," he had whispered, taking her hands in his and leading her out to the bike. "We have plans to keep." He winked.

They had gone to a movie. Megamind having bought out a theater, but instead of keeping it empty he had donated the other tickets to the Metro City orphanage. When they arrived it gave the kids a great surprise, Megamind showing off and making them laugh at his antics. Though it was still only kids, he seemed to be getting better at dealing with people which made Roxanne happy.

They had left the movie, an all ages comedy, rolling with laughter. Megamind had surprised her by bringing her to a posh, up scale restaurant. They shared a wonderful meal, sat and chatted like they had back when she has fallen in love with him. She had come to terms with what had happened then, having to admit that if he had never looked and acted like Bernard she wouldn't have given him the time of day.

Once they had finished lingering over a delicious chocolate dessert they went back to the hover bike, and he headed back to her apartment. He had stopped landing on her patio after 10 when he found out that she had been getting complaints from about half the building. Being as it was 10:30 she was sure that her neighbors would have been grateful, if they had known.

He had lead her up to the building waving to Carlos, who he had made a true apology to, even gifting a security system he had invented to the door man to help him out with his job. They had made their way to her apartment and he had unlocked it, making a show of opening the door up for her.

That was when everything went wrong, there was a flash of light and a wave of heat. It was followed by a boom of sound, covering the terrified scream that ripped from her throat. She knew, once the realization that a bomb had gone off dawned on her, that if Megamind hadn't been in front of her she would have been dead.

When she finally registered the world around her she was on the floor of the hallway, pressed down flat as yet another blast sounded off above her, Megamind's body above her, covering her as best he could. Before she could gather her thoughts to speak yet another blast occurred, just a bit further down the hall. When the terrifying mass of sound, heat and light had ended it had taken her a few more moments to react, and when she did she found that Megamind was unconscious. The next couple hours passed by in a rush of pain, terror and sorrow.

She stared at the body in front of her, having long ago gone deaf to the constant beeping, tears cutting painful tracks down her face.

"Thank you" she said, pressing her lips to the bandaged forehead, "for never letting me be hurt." She felt so tired and decided to rest her head on her folded arms for just a little and within moments was dead asleep.

TBC

Authors Note: Okay, so this is a bit different from my Kidnap Me stories, much more serious, and I left you with some what of a cliffhanger, but I assure you that I will not be leaving this one lay for long, just enough to get people interested ;) I hope people like this and I will be writing to you again soon.


	2. Fire

Title: Where There's Smoke

Author: Demothi

Summary: Roxanne and Megamind's wonderful date had been a blast, but then it turned into one literally. Rated T, violence, innuendo. Mm/RR

Beta: Phantom77

Roxanne woke with a start, feeling a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to meet eyes with a pair of sad blue ones. As her focus expanded out she saw the bearded face with such a sad look that it took her a moment to recognize Music Man. The ex-hero had come out of hiding 4 months after the incident with Tighten. When Megamind had gone up before a jury, willing to take a plea for manslaughter to keep the other man's secret and Music Man aka Mark Scott made a huge entrance into the court room. He disclosed everything and the judge threw out the case, to the agreement of everyone present. Afterwards Megamind asked him why he had blown his own cover.

"Because," Mark said, looking right into Megamind's eyes. "I couldn't let you take the blame for something you never could have done, kill a man." though the ex-hero found that a number of people were sour at him it didn't take long for them to understand and forgive him. He still refused to get back into the hero bit but his music was getting better.

"I saw a report on the news about the explosion," he said, drawing her back to the present. "I have to admit I was hoping to find you two and see him pop up like he always used to."

"I know." she said, turning back to study the face of the prone man on the bed. "But, you know, I never noticed how easy you went on him until he started fighting villains, people who want him dead."

"I guess I just didn't want to lose my little buddy, being a hero was already getting boring before he showed up. I knew I could have seriously hurt him if I wasn't careful."

"Now the people he faces don't care if they hurt him, or would love to hurt him. If Megamind had ever been truly evil than the people he faces now are demons." Roxanne tried to stop yet another bout of tears but soon they were making their way painfully down her cheeks once more. She felt Mark wrap his arms softly around her shoulders and turned to cry into his overly muscular chest.

After she had cried for a while Roxanne pulled back from him and returned to watching the love of her life. It almost seemed as if he was having a harder time breathing now.

"I don't know what to do if I lose him." she said, keeping her eyes trained on the thin chest laboring under the bandages. "I... I love him so much, I don't even remember the last time I felt so deeply for someone."

"You won't lose him." Mark stated, using the kind of forceful statement he had as Metro Man, one that made it easy to feel like he knew the absolute truth. "Megamind never gave up back when he had nothing to lose, now he has you, his everything, to lose if he gives up."

His words put a bright smile on her face and she wrapped her arms around the wall of a man to give him the best hug she could, being careful of her hands. Suddenly a new blaring sound came from one of the machines, making her jump.

She looked back at Megamind and saw that though he was gasping for air he wasn't able to breathe.

"Oh no!" she cried, pushing away from Mark. While Mark, being a man of heroics not medicine, tried to reach over and find the problem. Roxanne soon batted his hands out of the way. He paced about beside the bed, no longer getting in the way but anxious about what to do.

Despite knowing that the hospital staff would be unhappy with it Roxanne pulled the oxygen mask from his face. As the mask came away from his face she heard him take a deep breath and then another, followed by a bout of coughing. She sighed, glad that he was no longer suffocating but unsure what had caused it; she closed her eyes to do something she rarely did, pray, both in thanks that he was still alive and for guidance for how to help him.

"Ro-oxanne?" she heard. His voice was low, cracked and with a pause that sounded like a wounded person searching for air. Her eyes flew open and were engulfed in the endless green pools that she loved so dearly. She felt the need to do something, and since she didn't feel like she could handle crying anymore she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Once they had parted, both now out of breath, faces still close together, he brought a weak seeming arm up to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I am" he started, pausing to cough, "glad your safe" he said coughing some more. He winced, sucking in a breath between clenched teeth.

Roxanne shot up like a bolt, worry written all over her face.

"Sweetie, what hurts? I'm so sorry!" she said, clearly feeling that she had done something to hurt him.

"Not you," he said, a ragged cough breaking up his words again. "My lungs feel" he coughed "like fire..." He paused, just breathing for a few moments letting Roxanne's 'oh' in response linger in the air. As he did so he noticed something different about the air around him.

"Is that oxygen?" he asked, eyeing the mask where it hung around his neck significantly.

"Yes." Roxanne answered simply, knowing that her boyfriend would tell her why he asked soon enough.

"That explains the burning." he said, pausing to let the tickle of a cough disappear. "Oxygen is actually toxic for me." A coughing fit forcing him to pause. "My parents picked this planet because it was the only one in traveling distance that had over a 70%" Another cough broke up his words. "compatibility with my home planets atmosphere. Oxygen is, despite being a crucial gas for humans, one of the few" A rather painful sounding cough worked its way out. "things on this planet that are directly toxic for me."

"Ah, so that is why it seemed like you were suffocating with the mask on , but the moment I took it off you began breathing again." Roxanne asked, choosing to untie the cord that held the mask on rather than try and slide it off over his head.

"Yeah, what I rely on for a gas to breathe is helium."

"You mean like they blow balloons up with?"

"Yup."

"Does your voice raise and get squeaky? Or is it already there?"

"Hehehe no, helium doesn't change my voice, even when I breathe it in a pure form. Oxygen does lower my voice though, so I suppose back home my voice would probably be considered squeaky to you."

Roxanne had to laugh at that, and for a few precious moments it didn't feel as if last night could have been the end of both of them.

Authors Note: Okay, so after the first chapter being so drama filled I wanted to make this one end a little lighter. But now I have problem, my original plans didn't really have this going to much farther, but it seems like people like it, so I need to figure out if I want to continue with this story and just add chapters, end this story with one more chapter and start another story with this as the base, or just finish it and be done entirely. I would love some input, and don't think that asking me to continue will mess me up, my biggest reason for not planning it long was I didn't know how it was going to be received, so there is still plenty of room to add to this, not much is set in stone anyway.

PS I thought it would be fun if, even though Megamind seems to do well on earth it weren't a perfect match, hence the helium XD I have other things that are different from humans that I have already decided for my version of Megamind, but I will see if I get to put them in here or other stories.


End file.
